Perfection Shattered
by lifeisntreality
Summary: The reality behind the four marauders.
1. Prologue

Sirius barked a laugh as he played with the edges of his robes. His fingers were always moving, noted Remus. Tapping along the edges of desks, gesturing wildly in the midst of speeches, twisting together when he'd forgotten something, searching along his arms when he didn't think anyone was watching. Now they danced through the air as he made a joke, and Remus reminded himself to laugh and play along.

"Come on you lot," said Remus with a fond smile, his nose wrinkling at the smell of fire whiskey, which he pretended not to notice. "Time for Transfiguration." Peter was the first person to respond, dropping his half eaten toast onto the plate in front of him and standing. James took another gulp of what the rest of the room thought was pumpkin juice, before rising slightly unsteadily to his feet. Sirius bounded up, jostling against the table in his rush to do something, in his need to be constantly distracted from himself. Remus saw all of this, and ignored it.

Peter just wasn't hungry today.

James only wanted to make class more interesting.

Sirius simply hated being bored.

And Remus himself was only a monster one day out of the month.

They had the attention of the rest of the Great Hall as they rose and walked together between the Hufflepuff and Gryffindor tables. James gave a broad wink to Lily, and proclaimed her the love of his life for the twelfth time that week. Sirius slung his arm around his best mates somewhat wobbly form, tugging him away from Lily and her friends. Peter pitched in various words of comfort and support as she screamed about his uselessness. Peter was always best at calming him down, and re-boosting his ego. All of theirs, really.

The rest of the hall watched them walk with varying degrees of envy. The four Marauders, brilliant troublemakers who could get almost any girl, who could make even Professor McGonagall laugh. Remus only wondered if all perfection looked like this much of a mess from the inside.

I'm considering making this into a proper chaptered story- think its worth it? Hope you enjoyed!


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Just Another Day

Sirius barked a laugh as he played with the edges of his robes. His fingers were always moving, noted James. Tapping along the edges of desks, gesturing wildly in the midst of speeches, twisting together when he'd forgotten something, searching along his arms when he didn't think anyone was looking.

"Come off it Remus, we'll have the weekend for the essay. What do you say Prongs? Wormtail?" Remus frowned slightly, though he had to know by now the price for disagreeing with Sirius- those subtle barbs that sounded accidental, forgetting to call him 'Moony', the way his eyes would glance over him- before sighing.

"Sirius, you know I've had plans to tutor Wormtail tonight- and the rest of you lot- for over a week now. If you could just commit to something for longer than half a second at a time…" He trailed off, maybe because he saw the glimmer of something in Sirius' eyes, maybe because of the elbow James threw in his direction. It was too late in any case, Sirius' fingers were a symphony on the mahogany table in front of them.

"Bugger the essay. Bugger you lot. If none of you want to actually enjoy your lives thats fine by me." Without another word, he stood up and walked from the great hall, his hand teasing his hair as he smiled at a few of the girls further down the table. He didn't look back as James sighed in annoyance. "Moony, did you really have to push him?"

"He needs to start focusing on school more. We have N.E.W.T.s next year, he can't keep on like this and expect to get into the Auror training." There was more worry than anger in his tone, which James couldn't help but agree with.

"And you seriously think he doesn't know that?" Wormtail noted under his breath, but not quietly enough to escape his friends ears. James winced as he saw the last shred of Remus's temper snap away.

"I know he knows it! But someone needs to get him back on track. And neither of you are trying!" With that, Remus stood to leave the table as well, dropping his toast with unnecessary force onto James' plate.

"Moony!" Called James, scarcely noticing the quieting of the great hall as he moved towards his best friend. "Come on, you know he didn't mean it like that."

Remus ducked his head, but kept walking as he replied, "I know." He turned towards James for a second and slowed his pace as the whispers erupted around them. James caught up quickly, and they strode out of the room together, pretending not to notice the stares, or the glare Peter sent them for leaving him alone with only Longbottom for company. It was only when they found themselves in a deserted corridor somewhere between the charms and transfiguration classrooms that they started talking.

"I know he hasn't been right since the winter holidays." James spoke first, his voice somewhere between a whisper and a peace offering. "But its only been a few weeks, give him time to adjust, or relax, or whatever. You know he always bounces back."

"Just like you always bounce back from Lily's rejections?" Remus claimed, and James felt his face heat with the sting of wounded pride and anger.

"Merlin, Remus. What the hell is with you today? Its not that time of the month, and I sure as hell didn't do anything to-"

"No! Thats just it! Its been weeks and you-haven't-done-a-thing!" He punctuated each word with a jab at his chest, and James flinched back in more shock than pain.

"Thats because he asked me not to you idiot! He's my _best friend_! You know I wouldn't bloody- you of _all_ people-"

"James." The steel on Remus's tongue stopped him short. "James. Thats not what I meant and you know it. You gave him time, more than enough time, we have to pull him back now. You know what his family does to him."

"They aren't his family." Was the only reply James could think of that didn't involve swearing. "We're his family."

"I know. Thats why we need to talk to him." They looked at each other, and James felt the understanding flash across the space between them. Without another word, they turned and walked together to the charms classroom, where a cheerful Professor Flitwick was no doubt waiting for them.

"Oi! Where were you lot?" In a stroke of strange luck, Remus and James had run into Peter just outside of the classroom, and it looked as though they had never separated.

"Breakfast, where you left us." Answered Remus, confusion written over his eyebrows and in the sideways twitch of his lips. James had to agree, it was an odd sort of question.

"Yeah, but you're always at least ten minutes early to class Moony. You only just made it in time- so unless Prongs is rubbing off on you more than I thought-" James laughed, and would have commented, but Flitwick called the class to attention, and they all turned to face the front.

Instead, James pulled out his flask, ignoring Remus's annoyed glance and Sirius' troubled smile. He had a feeling today was a day he wouldn't particularly want to remember, and it was never too soon to start forgetting.

A/N: Alright, I'm putting this in writing so I feel more accountable: this will be updated once a week. I really hope you enjoy it :)


End file.
